


It takes two to tango, but three's more fun

by WerewolvesAndWinchesters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slight warning for dub!con under a misunderstanding, it's just a bit iffy when Isaac doesn't understand, no one does anything they don't want to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAndWinchesters/pseuds/WerewolvesAndWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a one-off thing, a way for Isaac to be with Scott despite his mating with Allison.</p><p>It starts off as a one time thing but it doesn't stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It takes two to tango, but three's more fun

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the tags - there is slight dub!con when Isaac misinterprets Scott and Allison's intentions, but no one is forced to do anything they don't want to do.

It starts as a one off thing, on a night when the Pack is out celebrating surviving the onslaught of the Alpha pack. Erica and Boyd have returned home, Derek managed to kill Deucalion and disband the rest of the Alphas before Peter had a chance to kill one and take their power, and everyone is alive and in one piece.

(Mostly – Boyd’s ear is still growing back and Derek will be healing from the Alpha inflicted wounds for a while, but they’re alive).

To celebrate, and to show he has no hard feelings for Derek’s prevention of him attaining Alpha power once again, Peter  mysteriously acquires a few bottles of wine laced with a specific strain of wolfsbane that allows the wolves to get drunk and enjoy themselves along with the celebrating humans.

(Lydia leaves with Jackson shortly after Stiles is released from the hospital, pulling him into a tight hug mindful of his newly casted right arm and shooting a dark look at Peter before flouncing away with her mate in tow. Stiles is on pain killers, so it’s really just Allison celebrating by drinking the mickey of Jack her father had handed her before he walked away with Mrs McCall and the Sheriff, probably to celebrate the fact that everything had turned out better than anticipated and to lament the grey hairs their children gave them on a daily basis.)

They gather outside the burned ruins of the Hale family home for their celebration and Stiles blearily mumbles something about a party not being complete without a bonfire before sitting straight up quickly and looking around the group with a horrified expression. Everyone tenses and looks to Derek for any sign of reaction. Derek merely looks at his uncle, who shrugs with a laissez-faire attitude, and then nods to Boyd and Scott. Everyone releases at once the breath they were unconsciously holding and the night turns into a celebration of life and living and drinking to the memories of loved ones.

Now as the bonfire and laughter slowly dies down, the Pack has broken off into pairs: Peter had melted into the shadows a few hours ago, Erica is curled up on Boyd’s lap, Stiles is asleep with his head in Derek’s lap and is snoring loudly while the Alpha watches him with a fond look, and Scott and Allison are talking quietly with their heads together. It leaves Isaac sitting alone quietly with his back to a tree watching the flames dance along the logs in the fire pit. He quickly smothers the pang that flares up in his chest and reminds himself of all the things he is lucky to have: a whole and happy family. It’s not something he thought he would ever have again and the reminder settles the feeling in his heart. It’s enough, for now.

He gets up quietly to leave without disturbing the others when suddenly there’s a hand on his arm and Scott is blocking his way. Instinct is warring with his human memories and everything is screaming at him to fight or cower against the looming presence before him but he takes a deep breath and remembers. Remembers that things weren’t always about violence. Remembers that that chapter in his life is over and he won’t ever have to be hopeless against it again. He remembers to take a calm breath and his eyes return to their normal colour when he meets Scott’s questioning gaze. He visibly relaxes and gives Scott a shy smile, before turning to where Allison still hasn’t removed her hand from his arm. She nods once in understanding before pulling him into a tight hug. He stiffens slightly and looks to Scott, but the look that Scott directs at him is harder now to decipher. It’s not one of jealousy or anger, but rather, softer and filled with happiness.

Isaac relaxes into Allison’s embrace and scents overwhelm his senses: the soap that Scott uses all the time, the laundry soap that cover Allison’s clothing, the ever-present smell of their passion overlaying the scents of gunpowder and sweat, blood and bruises lingering from the fight. The smells fill his mind and settle in the ache of his heart and feels like the world has righted itself for the first time since his brother died and his father hit him. The sudden feeling of _‘home’_ is so overwhelming his steps back and kicks shyly at the ground with his sneaker.

“Leaving so soon?” Scott says quietly, stepping forward and laying his arm around Isaac’s shoulders. Allison laces her fingers in his, a mischievous grin curving into her dimpled cheeks as she looks at Scott and leans into Isaac’s other side. The scent of happiness, longing and _want,_ hard and visceral, are rolling off the both of them and it takes a moment for Isaac’s wine-addled mind to come up with a reason why.

His heart stops for a moment before pounding into overdrive and Isaac looks around wildly as Scott’s hand slips from his shoulder to start rubbing slow circles on his back and Allison toys with the edge of his shirt. He looks to the circle of friends no longer gathered around the fire. Erica and Boyd have disappeared and Derek is carrying a snoring Stiles towards his Jeep. He pauses when he senses Isaac’s distress and turns to look over his shoulder with a quirk of his lips. Locking eyes with Isaac for a moment, he nods almost imperceptibly before turning back around and continuing towards the car.

Isaac rolls his eyes at the behaviour of his Alpha and looks to Scott for answers instead. Scott is staring at him intensely and his heart stutters again, which makes Scott’s face light up with a smile and Isaac can almost feel his heart breaking with _want_ of his own, but he knows he’s not allowed. Scott’s mate is standing beside him and Isaac knows there is no place in their happiness for him. He licks his dry lips once before speaking and Scott’s eyes are drawn to the way his tongue leaves a wet trail across the parched skin, how a tiny corner is held captive by his teeth before he speaks.

“I just figured it was best for me to leave,” Isaac says. “Before… I dunno, before I was intruding.”

Allison makes an unhappy noise and curls her fingers under Isaac’s shirt, rubbing the back of her hand across the flat of his stomach. He shivers at the contact and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them, Scott is still staring at him with an intense look and Isaac doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Intruding on what?” he asks softly, cupping Isaac’s jaw in his gentle hand. His thumb brushes across Isaac’s lower lip and suddenly Scott’s lips press against his, warm and insistent. He stiffens at first, but relaxes into the touch and opens his mouth to Scott’s adventuring tongue. Their kiss is brief but intense, and as Scott pulls away, Isaac can hear how they both pant for air and he wonders at the situation he finds himself in. He thought he had kept his feelings for Scott secret, and yet here he was, in the middle of the woods, kissing him. His mind reels but before things could start making sense to him, the hand on his stomach flips over and Allison’s short nails dance lightly over his chest, flicking at his nipple until it is hard. He glances down at her and her eyes are dark, blown pupils reflecting the light from the dying embers.

“I don’t,-” _understand_ he tries to say but his words are swallowed by Allison’s mouth as she surges up to meet his. Her kiss is fiercer, hungrier and he can taste the trace of whiskey on her tongue.

The pieces to the puzzle fall into place and Isaac fells his heart shatter. _Of course this is just a drunk, stupid thing,_ he thinks. _It doesn’t mean anything._ He looks at Scott – at the warm, open look on his face, eyes shining as he watches Allison trace patterns with her tongue against Isaac’s throat. He catches Isaac’s stare and cocks his head to the side like a puppy, a question in his eyes. _Will you? For me?_

Isaac swallows and nods his head. How could he not? The boy he loves is asking him for something, and whether it was this, or the moon, or the stars, or his life, his answer would always be yes.

Scott steps forward and, grabbing the edge of Isaac’s t-shirt, pulls the material over his head and throws it on the ground, eyes raking hungrily over Isaac’s naked torso. Allison wastes no time, putting her clever tongue to work across his collarbone, down his chest and over his nipples. Scott pulls off his own shirt, and Isaac admires the view as he nonchalantly steps out of his pants as well.

Allison’s teeth catch on the edge of Isaac’s erect nipple and he lets out a low moan, fisting his hands in her hair without meaning too. Scott’s eyes flash with _need_ and he crashes his mouth against Isaac’s. The feel of Scott’s tongue in his mouth and Allison’s teeth pulling gently on his nipple is almost too much to process and he arches his back in pleasure. Allison hums against his skin, warm hands skimming along his side, dipping below the waist of his jeans, cupping him through the fabric of his boxers. Isaac realizes suddenly he is achingly hard and he bucks up against her hand in search of more friction as his body gets on board with Scott’s idea.

Allison coyly removes her hand and backs away from the pair. Slowly, she begins unzipping the hoodie she is wearing, shrugging out of the fabric and moving down to the buttons on her jeans. Scott fumbles a bit with Isaac’s jeans until the three of them stand in the forest in their underwear. Isaac looks around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do now. Scott and Allison exchange a look before they pounce on him, tackling him down onto the grass, Scott’s hand behind his head and Allison’s mouth on his.

Isaac loses himself in the feeling of Allison and Scott’s mouths against his body, but when she takes him into her mouth and he feels the white hot curl of pleasure in his stomach, he breaks away from Scott and gently tugs Allison up the length of his body.

Flipping her over so she is underneath, Isaac mirrors the tactics she had used on him earlier: scraping his nails gently down her sides, cupping her breast with his mouth, caressing her gently through the material of her panties. She moans, and Scott pounces on her mouth greedily, drinking up the noises she makes.

 _This is better,_ Isaac thinks. _I am here for their pleasure, so why are they doing all the work?_   He pulls Scott down so he is laying entwined with Allison, as he pushes down his boxers and grabs Scott’s length in his hand. It is firm and beautiful, flushing darkly with desire and glistening at the tip from pre-come. Isaac wants nothing more than to feel the weight of it on his tongue, taste how good Scott looks, wrap his lips around the soft skin and make him moan against Allison’s mouth.

So he does.

And the noises Scott makes are everything he’s ever imagined but a million times better, and Allison grinds against the palm of Isaac’s hand in her own desperate search for friction. He slips his hand under the fabric and slowly sinks a finger into her wet heat, pulling out slowly and adding a second. Allison gasps and grabs a fistful of Isaac’s curls, tugging gently. Isaac’s eyes close in ecstasy as he continues to swallow around Scott’s cock, twisting his tongue around it and, gripping it at the base with his other hand, he pulls and twists in time with his mouth and soon both Allison and Scott are panting with their need for release.

Isaac increases the rhythm of his mouth and his hand moves down to cup Scott’s balls, rolling them gently in his palm. He pulls off to tongue the slit at the head of Scott’s cock and then wraps his lips around it and takes him as deep as he can in one swift motion. Scott arches his back and comes, hot stripes of it painting the back of Isaac’s throat as he swallows hungrily.

He collapses back onto the floor of the forest, and Isaac sends him a cheeky grin before turning his full attention to Allison. He slips a third finger in with a twist and laves his tongue over her clit, sucking and licking until Allison is writhing beneath him. The sounds she makes send electric jolts through his body and he palms himself through his boxers. Scott shifts until he is kneeling behind Isaac. His hard length presses against the crack of Isaac’s ass and Isaac whimpers at the contact, arching back and rubbing against Scott, desperate for the contact.

Scott reaches around and, lowering Isaac’s boxers, fists his hands around Isaac’s cock and begins pumping up and down, using the pre-come leaking from the tip as lube. His own cock slips between Isaac’s thighs and he ruts against Isaac as he strokes his cock. Isaac moans and starts pistoning his own fingers faster inside Allison, twisting them as he begins to lose control.

The moans coming from the three of them can probably be heard across Beacon Hills, but Isaac cannot find it in him to care as his vision whites out and he comes in long streaks, Allison shuddering underneath him as she too finds release.

Scott follows soon after, pulling back and painting the backs of Isaac’s thighs white, and he slumps over Isaac’s back. Unable to support his own weight, much less that of Scott, Isaac crashes to the ground beside Allison, who giggles at the boys and throws her leg over Scott, trapping both of them on the ground beside her. Scott yawns and the three of them close their eyes just for a moment, and end up falling asleep in a pile together until the sun rises a few hours later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-hoo! My first sex scene! Like, ever! (I know, how many stories have I written and this is the FIRST descripted (now a word) sex scene to date. I don't know how I've managed that.
> 
> Ugh seriously, do you know how hard this shit it to write when you've never been in a threesome of any configuration and the last time you had sex was well over a year ago? (Yes, seriously. Fuck my life).
> 
> HOPEFULLY THIS DIDN'T SUCK TOO MUCH - HERE HAVE A COOKIE FOR READING AND MAYBE COME BACK FOR A SECOND AND THIRD PART EVENTUALLY.
> 
> Love y'all.


End file.
